1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switches for automotive vehicles and, in particular, to a combination switch structure for vehicles in which a flasher unit is disposed on a plate of, for example, a vehicle combination switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional combination switch structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 85545/84. This conventional combination switch has a so-called flasher unit installed on a substrate fixed to a bottom of a body. The flasher unit comprises a plurality of electronic devices mounted on the substrate.
However, because the combination switch having the aforementioned conventional flasher unit comprises a plurality of electronic devices mounted on the substrate, the substrate and the entire body must be relatively large. This creates a problem because this conventional combination switch cannot be applied to a so-called cassette type combination switch in which a first column switch and a second column switch are inserted into a body from the right and left of the body and mounted thereon, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 40961/84.